


Perfect Spelling

by little_dhampir



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin wins a spelling contest and Arthur is really proud of his best friend





	Perfect Spelling

**Author's Note:**

> And another part :) unbetaed as always ;)
> 
> thanks Gabby for the word accommodate!

Usually there was nothing Arthur would have disliked more than being stuck inside a room all afternoon listening to some spelling contest, but today was not a usual day. Today was the spelling competition their school held for the first time. 

Merlin had always ranked high in all the academic competitions he had participated in, amongst the best of their school but this year he had wanted to do more than just rank high. He wanted to win and wipe that stupid smile off everybody’s face who had ever dared to call him stupid for being different.

Arthur, always quick to defend his amazing best friend, wanted to wipe their smiles off with his fist but he understood Merlin’s need to handle it on his own, in his own way. Plus his father had told him that violence was never an answer and he tried to live by that motto as good as possible. Well as good as any slightly rowdy 9 year old could live by it.

Another word Arthur had never heard in his life was told to the competing boys and girls; he had no idea how to spell it and made a mental note to ask Merlin later what that word meant.  
Merlin always knew all the words; he had his head stuck in a book whenever Arthur wasn’t around to distract him. Their teacher even sometimes said Merlin knew more words than some of the older children; Merlin only ever blushed but Arthur always felt incredible proud of him.

The competition was down to two students now; Merlin and some girl Arthur had seen before but couldn’t remember the name of despite probably hearing it several times since the beginning of the competition.

Merlin had mastered all the words he had to spell without any problems; spelling them all right as he signed the single letters as well. He had stopped using sign language fulltime a few years ago, but still used it regularly when he was nervous or excited. Sometimes he didn’t even realise he was doing it, but Arthur knew that Merlin’s hands were as much an indicator for his feelings as his voice or body language was.

Arthur looked around the room as the girl spelled her next word. There were several parents attending; Hunith, Merlin’s mom had wanted to come as well but couldn’t get the time off at her work. It wasn’t always easy being a single mother, even Arthur could understand that but it didn’t matter too much. Arthur was here and after the competition both boys would go over to Merlin’s house and play games until Hunith would arrive and make them dinner. Seeing as it was a Friday, Arthur was allowed to sleep over.

Arthur looked up again in time to realize that the girl had made a mistake spelling her word.

“Merlin, if you can spell the next word correctly, you will win,” the teacher conducting the competition said. 

Arthur could see Merlin nod.

“Accommodate” she asked of Merlin.

“A C C O M M O D A T E.” Arthur could see each letter clearly as well as hear them.

There was a second of silence as Merlin’s hands fell, before the teacher started to clap.

“Well done, Merlin! That makes you the winner of our first Spelling Contest.”

She turned to the girl - Freya, that was her name - but Arthur didn’t listen anymore. He jumped up, clapping loudly, louder than any other person in the room, before pushing his way towards Merlin. He hugged his best friend enthusiastically. 

“You were so great Merlin. Now nobody will ever dare to call you stupid again.”

Merlin smiled, as happy about Arthur’s words as he was about the certificate placed in his hands and the medal hung around his neck.

“Thank you,” he signed to Arthur; clearly done with talking for the moment.

“Come on, let’s get ice cream. My treat, I just got my pocket money.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand and dragged him out of the building and on the way to the ice cream shop; which   
conveniently was on the way home.

Merlin chose a big cone with chocolate and raspberry ice cream.


End file.
